The embodiments described herein relate generally to controlling engine inlet guide vanes, and more particularly, to controlling engine inlet guide vanes during single engine operation and multi-engine operation of a rotary wing aircraft.
Rotary wing aircraft having multiple engines may operate using a single engine. Significant range benefits can be obtained for multi-engine rotorcraft if the capability exists to shut down one engine during the cruise portion of a flight. An engine shut down in-flight, whether directed by the pilot or due to a system failure, needs to be capable of being restarted reliably and quickly.